1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beta,beta-dialkylethylmercaptoethoxylates as new compounds that possess improved detergency properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many effective detergents have been prepared using normal alpha olefins as a component thereof. In the preparation of normal alpha olefin using the Ziegler process wherein ethylene is oligomerized in the presence of an aluminum alkyl, vinylidene olefins are also obtained as a by-product. The composition defined and claimed herein can utilize such vinylidene olefin as a component thereof.